Nadmiar energii
by euphoria814
Summary: AU niewilkołacze, gdzie Stiles postanawia iść na siłownię.


**tytuł: Nadmiar energii**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/ Stiles**  
 **Seria: 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **info: AU, bo eu kocha AU... dla MMGP 2014 prompt 1 - cała seria miniatur będzie pod to podciągnięta... w formie 50 całkiem różnych spotkań w 50 różnych wydaniach i czytać można niezależnie od kolejności dodawania**

 **z dedykacją dla fanów Teen Wolfa - w zasadzie dedykacja jest dla całej serii - miłego czytania :)**

* * *

Derek zamarł, gdy do lady podszedł szczupły dzieciak i położył na niej swoją sportową torbę.  
\- Koleś totalnie musisz ze mnie zrobić mężczyznę. Jak… teraz, w tej chwili! – zaczął nieznajomy i Derek zesztywniał, bo brzmiało to co najmniej dwuznacznie, a brązowe oczy nie odrywały się od niego nawet na sekundę. – Potrzebuję, żeby ktoś zrobił ze mnie mężczyznę! Wiesz… te mięśnie i te… no… bicepsy i podnoszenie ciężarów i… - Chłopak wziął głębszy wdech. – Jak w tej chwili jestem totalnie gotowy, więc jak będzie? Zrobisz ze mnie mężczyznę? Nie mów tylko, że to niemożliwe – podjął nagle lekko spanikowanym tonem nim Derek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Jestem gotowy naprawdę do wielkich poświęceń i wiem, że totalnie nie wyglądam na typ sportowca, ale…  
\- Rany boskie, Stiles! – warknęła Erica zza jego pleców i Derek po raz pierwszy od lat powitał ją z radością. – Znowu za dużo kofeiny? – spytała podchodząc bliżej. – Derek nie jest gotów na ciebie o tej porze – poinformowała chłopaka, patrząc sugestywnie na bardzo wczesną poranną godzinę. – Nikt nie jest gotów na ciebie o tej porze. Osuszyłeś Starbucksa? Scott wykopał cię z mieszkania?  
\- Nie mogłem spać – przyznał chłopak. – Wiesz jak zdecydowałem, że dzisiaj jest ten dzień…  
\- Zżarły cię nerwy – dokończyła Erica, patrząc na dzieciaka z wyraźną odrazą. – Jak długo, Stilinski, mówiłam, żebyś przyprowadził tu swój kościsty tyłek? – spytała retorycznie.  
Chłopak przewrócił oczami.  
\- Przyznaj, że chciałaś po prostu zobaczyć jak wyglądam w szortach – odparł szybko Stiles. – Pewnie macie kamery w szatni i będziesz mnie podglądać…  
\- Błagam cię! Gdybym chciała zobaczyć jak obciągasz sobie pod prysznicem już dawno wparowałabym ci do łazienki. Nigdy nie zamykasz drzwi… Cichy też nie jesteś – sarknęła Erica i Derek poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić.  
Stiles, znajomy Reyes, nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego ani trochę, co chyba wiele świadczyło o ich wzajemnej relacji. Chłopak stał wciąż przed ladą wyglądając zaskakująco świeżo jak na tę wczesną porę dnia. Derek sam zabiłby za kubek kawy. Albo widok Stilesa pod prysznicem. Jedno jednak zwróciło alarmująco jego uwagę.  
\- Nie mamy kamer w szatniach – poinformował chłopaka pospiesznie, bo cholera, ale to zawsze była dobra podstawa do pozwu, a tego chcieli za wszelką cenę uniknąć.  
\- Popsuj zabawa – parsknęła Erica.  
\- Nie martw się, gdy będę miał kiedykolwiek kolonoskopię, zajmę ci miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie – obiecał jej Stiles z radosną miną.  
Derek dziękował zrządzeniu losu, że nie zdążył sobie zrobić kawy, bo na pewno teraz udławiłby się zawartością kubka. Stiles natomiast bez żenady czekał, aż Erica coś odpowie. Pomiędzy brwiami dziewczyny pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka, gdy cisza w pomieszczeniu przedłużała się.  
\- Niech cię szlag. Wygrałeś – westchnęła w końcu Reyes, a Derek nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co to były za zawody. – Jest cały twój, szefie – dodała, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
\- Uhum – odparł Derek elokwentnie.

***

 _Mów mi Stiles, bo moje prawdziwe imię jest zbyt trudne do wyartykułowania_ gadał bez przerwy. Niezależnie od tego czy właśnie wpisywali go wspólnie na listę stałych klubowiczów ('Jeśli coś robić to z rozmachem' i 'Dlaczego członkostwo u was tyle kosztuje? Ludzie naprawdę płacą tyle za masochizm? Może powinienem zostać seks terapeutą?') czy właśnie zapoznawali go z podstawowym treningiem ('Ale tutaj nie będę musiał grzać ławy, no nie? Bo pewnie nie wyglądam, ale w szkole średniej byłem totalnie sportowcem.').  
Derek nie był seks terapeutą, ale Stilesowi to zwisało. I nie namawiali ludzi do masochizmu, ale zdrowego trybu życia. Dla Stilesa to najwyraźniej był synonim.  
Erica obserwowała ich z bezpiecznej odległości, która pozwalała jej dobrze słyszeć konwersacje – lub monolog, jeśli być dokładnym – ale jednocześnie nie musiała brać w niej udziału. Stiles posyłał jej co chwila powłóczyste spojrzenia, na które kobieta odpowiadała buziakami i Derek naprawdę cieszył się, że Boyd miał wolne. Jakkolwiek Stiles nie był aż w tak fatalnej formie, jakby można było się tego spodziewać, wciąż narzeczonemu Erici nie dałby rady – nawet uciec.  
Możliwe jednak, że zagadałby Boyda na śmierć, co wydawało się też jakimś wyjściem.  
\- Więc totalnie dam z siebie wszystko – powiadomił go Stiles i owszem cholera, ale dzieciak nie potrafił powiedzieć nic normalnie. We wszystko musiał wkładać całego siebie, co wcale nie pomagało. – Będę się rozciągał i pocił, i totalnie wyrzeźbię sześciopak albo lepiej! Dwunastopak! Chociaż tak cholernie nie lubię piwa…  
\- Zawsze możesz postarać się o beczułkę wina na brzuchu – wtrącił Derek, bo wizja Stilesa w tych szortach też wcale nie pomagała.  
Chłopak chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak krótkie są jego spodenki . Mężczyźni nie chodzili w tak krótkich spodenkach! Ktoś powinien mu o tym powiedzieć zanim zapisał się na siłownię!  
Derek od czasu do czasu rzucał okiem na całkiem kształtny tyłek i cholernie długie nogi, które chociaż nie przesadnie, były bardzo przyjemnie umięśnione. Stiles nie mógł pochwalić się widoczną muskulaturą, ale w tym ciele było tyle energii. Derek z zaskoczeniem obserwował jak chłopak przebiegł dwa kilometry non stop paplając o swoim współlokatorze, który był narzeczonym koleżanki Erici, a który zdaje się znał Boyda z jakiś zajęć.  
Derek nie był pewien. Zgubił się w momencie, gdy Stiles próbował sięgnąć po butelkę z wodą i uniósł lekko w górę swoją koszulkę. Ścieżka włosków, która wiodła w dół zahipnotyzowała go na tę bardzo krótką milisekundę.  
Stiles roześmiał się przywracając go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Koleś, to totalnie był żart! – ucieszył się chłopak i Derek momentalnie poczuł, że jego twarz znowu robi to coś, co Laura nazywała 'morderczym spojrzeniem śmierci wszelkiemu zaliczaniu'.  
Stiles nie wydawał się jednak bynajmniej poruszony.  
\- Potrafię być zabawny – odwarknął Derek, bo potrafił, okej? Kiedy tylko dawano mu jakąś sekundę na to, aby mógł coś powiedzieć. – I dlaczego nadużywasz słowa 'totalnie'? Nie masz czternastu lat, a przynajmniej tak twierdziło twoje prawo jazdy.  
Stiles-nie-próbuj-nawet-podejrzeć-mojego-imienia-bo-wydłubię-ci-oczy-Stilinski uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Pracuję w reklamie i dostaliśmy ostatnio nowy produkt do wprowadzenia, więc wiesz… To ma być męskie i młodzieżowe… i takie… TOTALNIE – podkreślił ostatnie słowo Stiles. – TOTALNIE rozrywkowe.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że zamierzają zalegalizować LSD – odparł Derek.  
Stiles stracił rytm i prawie wypadł z bieżni, a potem spojrzał na niego kompletnie ogłupiały. Derek sądził, że przesadził, aż na twarzy chłopaka – a raczej młodego mężczyzny – pojawiło się zrozumienie i Stiles zaczął śmiać się jak szalony, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę.

***

\- Doprowadziłeś go do śmiechu – szepnęła mu Erica, gdy Stilinski wychodził z zajęć z torbą na ramieniu. – Jak dla mnie to miłość – zaćwierkała.

***

Stiles wrócił cztery dni później i z lekki uśmiechem odebrał klucze do szafki. Przystanął z wahaniem i wydął zabawnie usta, jakby nie wiedział jak ma zacząć rozmowę, co było całkiem niepodobne do niego.  
\- Wiesz, że nie biorę, no nie? Bo koleś… Jestem totalnie nie do zniesienia, gdy wypiję więcej niż jedno piwo, więc na pewno zauważyłbyś… - zaczął Stiles i Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Mówiłeś, że nie lubisz piwa – powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Pamiętałeś! – zdziwił się Stilinski, a Derek miał tylko nadzieję, że zwalczył rumieniec, który z całych sił starał się wpełznąć na jego policzki. – Skoro totalnie jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi, powiedz mi szczerze… Nie jesteś w żadnych konszachtach z Ericą, prawda? Nie zamontowaliście specjalnie żadnych kamer w szafce, do której klucz mi dałeś? – spytał podejrzliwie Stiles.  
Derek miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.  
\- Mogę wymienić ten klucz na inny – zaoferował bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- Aha! Ale mogliście to zaplanować! – odparł Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego z całą intensywnością na jaką było go stać. To spojrzenie według Laury uspokajało nawet wściekłe psy oraz szopy.  
Stiles wyglądał na nieporuszonego.  
\- O co chodzi z tym, że ona chce cię zobaczyć nago? – spytał w końcu, bo ciekawość wzięła górę.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Powiedziałem jej kiedyś, że mam większego penisa niż Boyd i Boyd to potwierdził. I od tamtej pory ona cały czas poluje – poinformował go bez żenady Stiles.  
Derek nagle zaczął bardzo żałować swojego pytania.

***

Stiles uwielbiał bieżnię. W zasadzie bieganie to była jedyna rzecz, która mu wychodziła i, przy której nie potrzebował pomocy. Zbyt wielkiej. Wciąż, kiedy tylko się rozproszył chociaż na chwilę, gubił rytm i spadał. Najczęściej lądował na tyłku, a potem patrzył z nienawiścią na przyrząd, który według niego był przyczyną jego upadku.  
Wydawał się też coraz bardziej zirytowany brakiem widocznych postępów. Mięśnie chłopaka wcale nie wyglądały na większe, chociaż Stiles dwoił się i troił. W końcu po prawie dwóch tygodniach usiadł na maszynie do podnoszenia ciężarów i przetarł czoło.  
\- Słyszałem, że sterydy i te białka, węglowodany i inne cuda sprawiają, że człowiek o wiele szybciej rzeźbi sylwetkę – zaczął Stiles. – Ale ja nie ufam chemii. Słyszałem też, że po tym gównie jądra robią się jak małe piłeczki. Takie naprawdę małe – ciągnął dalej i ku przerażeniu Dereka zaczął pokazywać o jak małym rozmiarze mówił.  
Pozostali klienci siłowni wpatrywali się w nich z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- A ja lubię moje jądra takie jakie są, nie zrozum mnie źle – dodał Stiles. – Ty chyba nie brałeś sterydów, no nie? – spytał niewinnie Stilinski i Derek zesztywniał wytrącony nagle z rozmyślań o jądrach Stilesa.  
Chwilę nie odpowiadał nauczony doświadczeniem, że wszystko, co mężczyzna mówił miało drugie dno.  
\- Czy ty mnie mało subtelnie pytasz czy mam małe jądra? – spytał w końcu Derek z niedowierzaniem.  
\- A wolałbyś jeszcze mniej subtelne pytanie? – odbił piłeczkę Stiles.  
Derek otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie miał na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Na nic nie miał odpowiedzi, prawdę powiedziawszy i jak zawsze nie miał też pojęcia czy Stiles i z nim nie gra w jakąś dziwną grę. Stilinski wspominał, że włączył go w krąg swoich przyjaciół, ale jeśli to oznaczało ten poziom dwuznaczności, Derek z przykrością musiał wypisać się już w tej chwili. Nie miał na to nerwów. Nie miał nerwów na Stilesa. Mężczyzna miał niewiarygodny talent do słów. Potrafił wybić go z normalnego rytmu dnia jednym zdaniem, a potem Derek marzył tylko o kilku chwilach samotnie spędzonych pod prysznicem. No może nie całkiem samotnie, ale należał do ludzi, którzy brali to co mogli. A w tej chwili Stiles był poza jego zasięgiem.

***

Erica wciąż szeptała do niego za każdym razem, gdy Stiles wychodził z siłowni, że Derek jest idiotą, ale on wiedział lepiej. Prowadził ten interes od kilku lat i doskonale wiedział do jakich niebezpieczeństw to prowadzi. Szatnie owszem nie posiadały kamer, ale na szczęście korytarze oraz jego gabinet tak. I to był jedyny szczegół, który uratował go przed pozwem w sprawie gwałtu.  
Kate była sprytna, ale niedostatecznie rozejrzała się po terenie siłowni. Kilka uśmiechów, niby przypadkowych dotyków i był jej. Jedynym razem, gdy dotknął ją faktycznie była schadzka w jego gabinecie, po której w jego mieszkaniu pojawiło się dwóch uzbrojonych po zęby policjantów. Przesłuchiwano go tak długo, że w zasadzie prawie zasnął nad zeznaniem, którego nie podpisał, a rano Laura wpadła z prawnikami i kasetą, którą obejrzało tak wiele osób, że na zawsze wyleczył się z fantazji o ekshibicjonizmie. Oskarżenie o gwałt zmieniło się w zakaz zbliżania dla Kate oraz pozew o zniesławienie.  
Laura była tak wściekła, że Kate cudem nie musiała przechodzić przez kolejny proces – tym razem w kwestiach zadośćuczynienia za poczynione szkody.  
Derek po prostu miał tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Nauczył się jednak jednego – nigdy nie umawiać się z klientem.  
I Stiles ze swoimi szortami, i swoją o wiele za szczerą osobowością wcale mu tego nie ułatwiał.

***

Derek nie bardzo rozumiał jak można biegać i mówić jednocześnie. To musiało mieć coś wspólnego z jakimiś porąbanymi uwarunkowaniami genetycznymi, dzięki którym Stiles był idealną gadułą. To oczywiście była głupota, ale Derek nie rozumiał bardzo wielu rzeczy związanych ze Stilesem. Na przykład dlaczego zdecydował się katować kilka razy w tygodniu, chociaż ewidentnie ruch w tym wymiarze mu nie sprzyjał, a dodatkowe mięśnie po prostu nie były mu potrzebne.  
\- Po co ci sześciopak? – spytał więc pewnego dnia, gdy Stiles zaczyna nabierać dopiero tempa na bieżni.  
Uzgodnili, że mężczyzna skupi się bardziej na bieganiu. I Derek był totalnie pro, bo jeśli tyłek Stilesa lub jego długie nogi miały być jeszcze idealniej wyprofilowane to właśnie bieganie mogło tego dokonać. Chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy to było kompletnie niepotrzebne. Stiles był po prostu doskonały taki jaki był.  
\- Słyszałeś, że kiedy zaczynasz ćwiczyć to twój penis robi się mniejszy – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna bez wahania, ale Derek nie połknął przynęty.  
Znali się o wiele za długo. Przestał się już nawet rumienić, co totalnie przerażało Ericę.  
\- Robi się większy – odparł Derek obojętnym tonem.  
Stiles zgubił rytm, ale na szczęście tym razem nie spadł, gdy popatrzył na niego z kompletnym szoku.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał szczerze zainteresowany.  
\- Optycznie – poinformował go Derek bezlitośnie. – Kiedyś mówiono, że każdy ptaszek ma swój daszek, ale prawda jest taka, że przez daszek ptaszek wygląda na mniejszego – dodał. – A teraz odpowiedz na moje pytanie. – Nie pozwolił się zbić z tropu.  
Stiles wbił wzrok przed siebie i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Cóż… - zaczął z dziwną niepewnością mężczyzna. – Nie mam z kim uprawiać seksu, a nadmiar energii w moim przypadku nie jest dobrym pomysłem – odparł Stiles z zaskakującą szczerością i Derek musiał mieć bardzo głupią minę, bo mężczyzna roześmiał się. – No tak. Totalnie pewnie nie rozumiesz sytuacji. Ty i całe twoje mięśnie. Kobiety pewnie rzucają się na ciebie na okrągło – stwierdził z westchnieniem Stiles.  
\- I mężczyźni – dodał Derek, orientując się, że chłopak bierze go za kompletnego hetero. – To znaczy nikt się na mnie nie rzuca – poprawił się szybko, czując jednak jak zaczyna się rumienić.  
Stiles wyszczerzył się wrednie.  
\- Jasne, a ja wcale nie zauważam, że Erica przejęła wszystkie gorące mamuśki, które rzucają ci powłóczyste spojrzenia – zakpił mężczyzna.  
Derek przygryzł wargę, bo to znowu wyglądało na jedną z tych dziwnych gierek.  
\- Jeśli ćwiczenia nie służyłyby twojemu… emm… rozładowaniu nadmiaru energii – zaczął nieskładnie. – Nie musiałbyś w ogóle ćwiczyć. Nie z tą… intensywnością – dodał z jeszcze większą niezręcznością.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Czy ty właśnie w ten totalnie subtelny sposób próbujesz powiedzieć mi, że mam całkiem fajne ciało? – spytał mężczyzna retorycznie.  
Derek poczuł się zagoniony w kozi róg, bo prawda była taka, że to właśnie próbował przekazać. Nie sądził jednak, że Stiles powie to na głos i odkryje całą tą okropnie prawdziwą szczerość, która między słowami się do tej pory ukrywała.  
\- Uhm… To byłoby nieprofesjonalne – stwierdził w końcu niepewnie. – Przyszedłeś tutaj po sześciopak – przypomniał mu Derek niepewnie.  
Stiles nie wyglądał wcale na zbitego z tropu.  
\- Ale ja nie lubię piwa. Co powiedziałbyś na butelkę wina? – spytał w zamian mężczyzna i Derek czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu słów.  
To było o wiele bardziej bezpośrednie niż wszystkie dotychczasowe rozmowy, które prowadzili, ale wciąż tak dwuznaczne, że nie potrafił się w tym połapać. Wiedział, że w końcu to obróci się przeciwko niemu, więc stał nie wiedząc totalnie co odpowiedzieć. Nie było też sposobu, żeby obrócić to w żart, a Stiles patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Derek prawie spodziewał się, że chłopak zaćwierkał radośnie, że wygrał jak w przypadku Erici kilka dni temu. Wtedy nawet w powietrzu wylądowała jego pięść, a Boyd został zmuszony do przybicia mu piątki podobnie jak kilku totalnie niewinnych klientów, którzy czekali na swoje klucze do szafek.  
Stiles jednak uśmiechnął się jakoś sztucznie.  
\- Ale to nie miała być butelka, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna retorycznie. – Tylko beczułka do wina – przypomniał mu i Derek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że właśnie coś zawalił.

***

Stiles wciąż paplał, ale jego żarty jakoś dziwnie straciły na swojej zjadliwości. Nie były już na pograniczu jak przeważnie, ale wydawało się, że mężczyzna bardziej uważa na słowa. Wciąż wpadał na siłownię w dziwnych odstępach czasu o czym uprzedził, gdy wstępował do klubu. Aczkolwiek chociaż wciąż mieli ze sobą te dwugodzinne treningi, Derekowi wydawało się, że ten czas dziwnie się skraca. Laura nazwałaby to 'relatywizmem czasowym', ale on nigdy nie był dobry z fizyki. Był gościem od anatomii i paradoksalnie chemii. Dalekim od filozoficznych rozważań na temat makro i mikrokosmosu. Jedynymi oddziaływaniami, jakie go interesowały – były te dotyczące mięśni, a przynajmniej tak zawsze ucinał każdą rozmowę z siostrą.  
Miał trochę ochotę opowiedzieć jej o Stilesie, ale nie miał pojęcia od czego miałby zacząć. Nie potrafił też wykrzesać z siebie dwóch zdań, żeby faktycznie określić kim Stiles dla niego był – co było jeszcze bardziej martwiące, bo miał zwyczaj szufladkowania ludzi.  
A na domiar tego wszystko się zmieniało. Ich mała rutyna, którą wypracowali przez ostatnie miesiące legła w gruzach. Stiles przestał inwazyjnie pytać o części jego anatomii. A nawet potykać się na bieżni. Wydawał się skupiony i tak bardzo skoncentrowany, że patrzenie na niego bolało.

***

To był jeden z tych wieczorów, gdy Stiles przyszedł poćwiczyć i wychodził jako ostatni klient. Derek wypuścił już wcześniej Isaaca i Danny'ego, ale Erica wciąż sprzątała po skończonych zajęciach zumby. Drzwi jego gabinetu jak zawsze były odrobinę uchylone i trochę z lekkim niepokojem zauważył, że Reyes zamiast normalnie w stronę szatni dla trenerów udała się w kierunku męskich prysznicy.  
Słowa Stilesa niemal natychmiast pojawiły się w jego głowie, więc pospiesznie wyszedł z gabinetu, mając nadzieję, że Erica nie wymyśliła niczego naprawdę głupiego.  
Już miał ostrzec Stilesa, gdy przystanął orientując się, że Reyes najwyraźniej wpadła na małą pogawędkę. Nie słyszał wyraźnie słów, bo oddzielało go kilka rzędów szafek, ale swoje imię rozpoznałby wszędzie. Przesunął się więc do przodu, ignorując fakt, że podsłuchiwanie prywatnych rozmów Stilesa naprawdę stanowiło jakiś ostatni stopień jego upadku. W tej chwili miał jednak to daleko w nosie.  
\- Jest w gabinecie, wstąp do niego przez przypadek i wiesz… - zaczęła Erica.  
\- Daj mi spokój – sarknął Stiles zirytowany. – Cały czas zaśmiecasz mi głowę tymi bzdurami…  
\- Przyznaję, że myliłam się w przypadku Jacksona – stwierdziła Reyes.  
Derek nie miał pojęcia kim był Jackson, ale znielubił faceta na wstępie. Sam ton, którego użyła Erica pozwalał mu sądzić, że łączyła go ze Stilesem jakaś przeszłość.  
\- Myliłaś się też w przypadku Dereka – odpowiedział jednak bardzo wyraźnie Stilinski. – Żartowałem, flirtowałem, a jak zaprosiłem go na butelkę wina… Kompletne fiasko. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś jego miny! I to twoja wina! Jakbyś nie nabiła mi głowy głupotami…  
\- Stiles, widziałam jak on na ciebie patrzy. Jak go znam totalnie nie wiedział o co ci chodzi - stwierdziła Erica z pewnością w głosie. – Zresztą widziałam jak flirtujesz…  
\- Z moim flirtowaniem jest wszystko w porządku… - warknął Stiles. – Poinformowałem go, że mam dobrą stałą pracę, miłe mieszkanie ze świetnym współlokatorem, który się wyniesie, gdy to będzie konieczne nawet na całą noc. Dodałem o tym, że jestem wolny i kategorycznie homoseksualny… - wymieniał i Derek próbował sobie przypomnieć sobie wszystko co powiedział Stiles.  
I faktycznie, gdy odczytywać te wszystkie rzeczy, które powiedział, w ten sposób – to miało nawet sens. Tyle, że Stiles naprawdę wiele mówił i w tak pokręcony sposób, że to było trudne do wyłapania.  
\- I pewnie powiedziałeś mu też, że masz dużego penisa i jądra w całkiem normalnym rozmiarze – westchnęła nagle Erica.  
\- To są bardzo istotne informacje – poinformował ją Stiles. – Zresztą to nieważne, bo gdy zaprosiłem go na drinka, miał taką minę, jakby nie wiedział gdzie się schować, więc totalnie się mylisz, a ja w tej chwili wychodzę – dodał mężczyzna i zatrzasnął szafkę, co tylko oznaczało, że musiał być już spakowany.  
Co z kolei dawało Derekowi jakieś ułamki sekund przed odkryciem. Spanikowany cofnął się, wpadając na zostawione szczotki. Wiadro przewróciło się, chociaż na szczęście nie było w nim wody. Stiles jednak wychynął zza szafek zwabiony odgłosem i patrzył na niego w nieskrywanym szoku.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, więc otworzył usta, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że usprawiedliwianie się było bezsensowne. Byli dorosłymi ludźmi, a Stiles najwyraźniej naprawdę go lubił.  
\- W moim gabinecie są kamery – zaczął zatem i to chyba zdobyło mu czas, bo Stiles wyglądał na kompletnie zaskoczonego, jakby nie wiedział skąd to u licha się wzięło. – Mogę zrobić z ciebie mężczyznę…. Tu i teraz – ciągnął dalej nawiązując do tego, co Stiles powiedział, gdy widzieli się pierwszy raz i mężczyzna musiał załapać, bo spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Ale w moim gabinecie, gdzie są kamery, bo uprawianie seksu z klientami siłowni to bardzo zły pomysł – zakończył niepewnie.  
Stiles zamrugał, jakby był w trakcie przetwarzanie danych.  
\- Wycofuje moje członkostwo w waszej siłowni – odparł mężczyzna zaraz potem.  
\- Więc zapraszam cię do mnie do domu. Na wino – uzupełnił Derek.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nie, zrobimy to najpierw w gabinecie, gdzie macie monitoring, a potem nie pokażemy Erice – odparł mężczyzna. – U ciebie obejrzymy wszystko i sprawdzimy, co można poprawić. Na tym chyba polega trening? – spytał całkiem niewinnie, ale Derek nie zamierzał wcale odpowiadać.  
Coś mówiło mu, że Stiles w najbliższej przyszłości nie będzie musiał rozładowywać nadmiaru energii ćwiczeniami.


End file.
